


am i distracting you

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt goes to Josh's house thinking that the singer intended an evening of sex, but finds Josh distracted by video games instead. Matt takes it upon himself to distract the singer in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	am i distracting you

Matt was excited, a smile spreading his lips wide as he pressed a little harder on the gas. He was headed straight for Josh’s house, the singer having invited him over for the night. Josh hadn’t specified why and Matt couldn’t stop the images rolling through his mind that made his pants a little too tight. He had been trying to get the singer alone for the past few days, but Josh had always been too busy, and with this invite Matt couldn’t help but hope that Josh had something special in mind. It wasn’t as if they had been dating for very long, but Matt was definitely ready to do more than just share heated kisses in the back of the tour bus.

When he pulled into Josh’s driveway, Matt was quick to kill the engine and step out of the car. He loosened his tie and made his way to Josh’s door, knocking firmly and waiting.

“Come in,” Josh’s voice was faint through the door.

Matt frowned; he had expected a warm welcome at the very least. Pushing the door open, Matt wasn’t even sure where the singer was. “Josh?”

“In the game room Matty!” Josh called.

Matt’s hopes of a romantic evening instantly dropped down a few pegs. He climbed the stairs quickly anyways and followed the dim glow of a light into the game room. Josh was rooted to the couch, his back to the door and eyes focused on the television. Matt could see that it was one of their favorite games, Halo, and he sighed. Josh turned briefly and threw the guitarist a flash of a smile.

“Hey Matt,” Josh chirped. “Thanks for comin’ over so quickly, I need your help. This level is kicking my ass. C’mon, c’mon! Grab the other controller man.”

“Josh I thought-,” Matt started.

The singer’s gaze was still solely focused on the game. “Thought what?”

“You invited me over for the night.”

“Yeah, I figured if we beat this level we could just keep playing. Make it a Halo marathon.”

Matt sighed and tugged at his tie again, the smooth fabric slipping through his fingers and unknotting in his hand. He looked at the solid black silk for a moment, rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger. A slow smile began to curve along his lips again. He took a step forward unconsciously, coming to stand directly behind the singer.

“Josh,” Matt murmured.

“What is it Matty? Just get your ass over here and help me with this level would you?” Josh grumbled.

Matt looped his tie into a loose knot. “I’m not going to play the game babe. I have something better in mind.”

“What are you ta- Matt!”

Matt slipped the tie over Josh’s eyes and pulled it tight, tying the ends into a double knot and effectively blindfolding the older man. He stopped Josh’s hands when the singer tried to pull the tie away, and he leaned down close to Josh’s ear.

“Am I distracting you Josh?” Matt whispered.

Josh swallowed thickly. “Matty, what- what are you doing?”

“I didn’t come here to play Halo Josh.” Matt lightly ran his lips along the singer’s jaw and close to his lips, before travelling back to Josh’s ear. “I came to play with  _you_.”

Matt had Josh’s wrists in his hands, his arms wrapped around the singer from over the back of the couch and pressed Josh’s bound hands tight to his chest. He could feel the singer’s pulse jump under his fingers, and he smoothed his thumb over the back of the singer’s wrist.

“Matt…” Josh trailed off.

“Yeah Josh?” Matt hummed.

The singer licked his lips and let his head fall back onto Matt’s shoulder. He didn’t speak and Matt smirked.

“Do you want me to Josh?”

“Wh-what?”

“Do you want me to play with you?” Matt asked huskily.

The singer’s breath hitched, but after a brief pause he was nodding frantically. Matt smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Josh’s neck before pulling away completely. Josh gasped when his hands were set free, his hands instantly lifting to the tie, but Matt’s words were quicker.

“Don’t touch that,” Matt snapped.

Josh froze, his fingers just barely grazing the soft silk of his blindfold. “What- um,” he licked his lips again. “What do you want me to do?”

Matt felt his own pulse begin to race. He waited, pulling his jacket and shoes off before speaking again. “Stand up.”

Josh did, pushing up from the couch quickly. His head was tilted slightly as if trying to listen to Matt’s next order. The guitarist moved silently, stepping around the couch and closer to Josh, just feeling the warmth radiating off the singer for a moment. He could see the singer sway slightly, his body unconsciously moving towards Matt.

“Come with me,” Matt spoke softly, but even then Josh jumped in surprise before nodding. Matt grasped the singer’s hand, “Follow me.”

They moved then, Matt leading the singer carefully from the game room and a little ways down the hall. Matt was glad he was holding Josh’s hands; he knew his own would be shaking if he weren’t. This was all so new, but Josh was responding so well, listening to every word Matt said intently. Matt led them to Josh’s bedroom and let his hands slip from the singer’s when he closed the door behind them. He flicked on a light on the bedside table and turned to find the singer standing completely still, his head bowed down as his chest rose and fell rapidly. For the first time Matt took in the singer’s appearance.

Josh was shirtless, his broad chest pale and smooth, and his pants were hanging low on his hips. The black skinny jeans hugged the singer’s thighs tightly and Matt could make out the vee of the singer’s hips, the line defined and sharp. His feet were bare as well, his toes curled into the carpet as he waited, and his hands were fisted against his thighs. The slight muscle of Josh’s arms was more visible without a shirt, and Matt could see the faint traces of muscle in the singer’s abdomen as well.

“You’re perfect,” Matt whispered.

Josh jolted slightly, his head snapping up in Matt’s direction, and he shuffled his feet for a moment. “Thank you,” he murmured quietly.

Matt was shocked, it was usually so hard to give the singer a compliment. It was more common for Josh to brush it off or just not say anything at all as his eyes clouded with skepticism, but not this time. Josh had actually thanked him, and Matt’s mind was racing. He moved closer to the singer again, slowly lifted his hands, and placed them gently against the singer’s chest. Josh flinched away in surprise for a split second before stepping into the touch.

“Matt,” Josh whispered.

“I’m right here,” Matt responded. “Will you let me take care of you Josh?”

The singer swallowed thickly, his arms lifting hesitantly before knocking clumsily into Matt’s and wrapping around the younger man. “I’d let you do anything, anything you want.”

Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel how important this was for the both of them. He had only meant it to distract the singer from his game, but it had somehow morphed into something else. It was quickly turning into something so much more.

“Do you trust me?” Matt asked.

The singer’s lips twitched at the edges and he nodded. “I wouldn’t still be wearing this damn thing if I didn’t.”

Matt smirked, that was more like Josh. “Good.”

“So what now?”

Matt stepped in even closer and laid a soft kiss to the center of the singer’s bare chest. Josh gasped and held the guitarist closer. “I want you on the bed,” Matt stated.

Josh was quiet for a moment, his head lifting as if to look around before stopping short. “Show me?”

“Follow me,” Matt repeated his earlier words. He let his hands slide along Josh’s chest to his shoulders and down his arms. Grasping the singer’s hands in his own, Matt led him again, pulled him to the bed and pushed him to sit down on the edge of the mattress. “Stay right there,” Matt’s voice had grown firm again.

Stepping back, the younger man quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. His fingers made quick work of his pants, snapping the button open and dragging the zipper down. Josh perked up at that noise.

“How… Matt how far are we going to take this?” Josh asked.

Matt stepped out of his pants and boxers, kicking the material to the side and feeling self-conscious for no reason at all. “You said you’d let me do anything I wanted,” Matt hummed.

Josh nodded, “And what do you want Matty?”

The younger man gently pushed the older man back on the bed, laying him back in the center of the mattress before climbing up and straddling his waist. Matt leaned down and nuzzled into the crook of Josh’s neck. “What if I told you I want you inside me? That I want to feel your cock stretching me open and fucking into me?”

The singer groaned, his hands gripping Matt’s hips tightly. “Fucking hell,” Josh panted. “Yeah, yeah we could do that.”

Matt smiled and shuffled down the singer’s thighs, revealing the waistband of Josh’s jeans. Matt dipped down and nipped at the singer’s hips, his teeth scraping lightly over the sharp vee and his tongue darting out to lick at the marks he made. Josh groaned softly as he bucked up into Matt’s touch.

“That’s what I came here for in the first place,” Matt admitted. “I wanted it so bad.”

“Wh-what?” Josh let out a huff of breath and gripped the blanket tightly in his fists. He seemed to have lost track of the conversation.

Matt smirked and slowly worked the snap and zipper open at the front of Josh’s jeans. “What I came here for Josh. I wanted you to fuck me. I thought that was why you invited me,” Matt hooked his fingers under the waistband of the jeans and began tugging them down. Josh lifted his hips to help. “Thought you wanted me too, but you were so set on that game.”

“You can see how much I want you Matty,” Josh breathed.

Matt was finally able to pull the skinny jeans down completely, and tossed them aside with his own clothes. When he glanced back up, he certainly could see. Josh’s cock was a deep shade of pink, the length lying heavily on the singer’s belly and straining. Matt crawled up Josh’s body again, only moving so his mouth was hovering over the singer’s hard length. He blew a hot breath on the tip and Josh jolted. Matt wrapped his fingers around the base and brought the tip closer to his mouth, repeating the hot breath.

“Matt,” Josh tried, throwing a hand up but not knowing where to place it with his eyes still covered.

The younger man grabbed Josh’s hand, laced their fingers together, and held it. “Don’t. Move.” Matt opened and sucked the tip between his lips.

“Fuck!” Josh couldn’t stop the jerk of his hips, and Matt pulled off immediately. “No! No, I’m sorry, please. I- I won’t move.”

Without a word Matt dropped back down, the wet heat of his mouth slipping further down the singer’s cock than before. Josh fought to keep still, his body trembling as his senses went into overdrive. He could feel every suck, every lick, and even the lightest tickle of breath against his belly when Matt had taken all of him down his throat. Josh wanted to take off the blindfold, wanted to see Matt’s lips stretching over him, wanted to see the younger man’s head bobbing up and down on him. But he knew he couldn’t, not until Matt said he could at least. And no part of him wanted this to end. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Matt’s tongue against the underside of his cock, curling and moving in small circles, it took all of Josh’s control not to thrust in deeper.

“Matt please,” Josh grunted. He gripped the younger man’s hand tighter, not wanting to let go. “I-I feel close. Don’t- you need to stop.”

Matt grunted too, his lips sliding slowly off of Josh’s cock. The singer could hear Matt’s soft panting, could imagine the younger man’s swollen mouth and flushed cheeks. Josh groaned, he wanted to see so badly, but then Matt’s mouth was on his and Josh could taste himself on the younger man’s tongue. Josh nipped at Matt’s lips, pulling at the younger man’s bottom lip until Matt was groaning and pulling back. Josh let out a sound of surprise when the younger man suddenly wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist and rolled them.

“What-?” Josh started.

“Want you to get me ready,” Matt answered softly.

Josh could feel the younger man pushing something into his hand. It was a small bottle and Josh realized instantly what it was. He pushed up with his hands and sat back on his heels. When he reached for the blindfold without thinking though, Matt sat up too and stopped him.

“Keep that on,” Matt hummed.

“How am I supposed to do this with a blindfold on?”

“You’ll just have to feel your way around.”

Josh’s breath hitched at the husky scratch of the guitarist’s voice against his ear. He could feel Matt’s hand on his cheek, the younger man’s fingers grazing the soft material of Josh’s blindfold lovingly.

“I like my tie on you Joshy, like that you just have to feel and touch and taste.”

Josh felt his heart jump at Matt’s words. It was true, all he had been able to do was wait for the younger man to touch him, to press their bodies together, and hope that Matt would kiss him again. Hearing was a little more shoddy, Josh not being able to hear the younger man sometimes and having to wait for one little sound to find him again. Everything revolved around Matt telling Josh what to do next, leading him to where he needed to be, and showing him what to do. Now Matt wanted him to do something by touch alone.

Taking a shaky breath, Josh tightened his grip on the little bottle in his hand. He could feel Matt’s legs by his hips, the younger man’s feet resting close to Josh’s knees, and that’s where the singer started. He shifted his free hand on the bed until he felt it bump into Matt’s foot, and he loosely wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s ankle. He could feel the coarse hairs under his palm as he trailed his hand up, and the sensation tickled. Josh paused at the swell of Matt’s calf, and gently massaged the muscle before moving on, rising above the curve of Matt’s knee and sliding down again. The younger man’s breath hitched with Josh’s hand pushing against his thigh, and Josh could feel him open his legs wider when he got to the juncture of Matt’s thighs.

“Josh,” Matt murmured. “Keep going.”

The singer did as he was told and flattened his hand on the younger man’s hip before pushing up to his chest. His fingers grazed a hard nub and Josh stopped to latch onto it, tugging at the nipple and causing Matt to jolt against him. Josh hummed appreciatively at the guitarist’s reaction and moved on, his hand swooping back down against Matt’s ribs and muscled stomach. Josh felt his thumb brush across something else then, and Matt gasped. The singer smiled and grabbed at Matt’s cock, fisting the length and pumping it.

“Uhn!” Matt grunted and thrust into the touch.

“Tell me what you want me to do Matty,” Josh continued to move his fist up and down. His hand was working slowly, but with each pump Matt’s breathing was getting quicker.

“U-use the lube… Ah! Your fingers…two of them…fuck want all of you…”

“Matt,” Josh spoke quietly, trying to keep the younger man on track.

“Two fingers first,” Matt said more firmly.

Josh smiled and nodded, letting his hold slip away from Matt’s cock. He didn’t stop touching though, using his fingertips to find his way between Matt’s cheeks and to his entrance. Once he had found the puckered ring of muscle Josh kept his hand there and used his other hand to open the bottle and bring it to his fingers. He was able to pour some of the slick where he needed to, not knowing if it was messy or not, but he didn’t care. Josh let the lube coat his fingers and Matt’s entrance as he began circling the tight ring with his fingers, and pushed in with two like Matt wanted.

“Fuck,” Josh hissed, “you’re so tight.”

Matt was gasping, his legs shuffling on the bed. “P-push in…like that…scissor your fingers and- Ngh!”

The singer smirked, the pad of his index finger brushing against something hard in Matt’s soft heat. “Found you.”

“Even… even blindfolded…” Matt laughed weakly. “K-keep going and stretch me out.”

Josh nodded and went back to work, shifting his knees on the bed so he was centered between Matt’s legs. Without prompting Josh slicked and added a third finger, pushing past the tightness and twisting his fingers inside the younger man. He pumped his fingers in and out, pushing in to the knuckle and pulling back out. Matt panted beneath him and was thrusting down onto Josh’s hand, especially when Josh rubbed around that hard spot again. Matt’s prostate, the little bundle of nerves sending bolts of pleasure through the guitarist and making him whimper.

Suddenly Matt was pushing at Josh’s arms. “N-now…want you now, Josh…”

Josh pulled back; keeping his fingers buried deep inside Matt’s heat but stopping all other movement. “Like this? Matty do you want it like this?”

Matt pushed at Josh’s arms again, effectively pulling Josh’s fingers away. The wet suctioning sound caused Josh’s cock to jump with excitement, but the singer barely had time to react on it when Matt’s legs wrapped around his waist. He was rolled again, pushed down onto the mattress as Matt straddled him.

“Wanna take care of you baby,” Matt moaned. He was rutting against the singer, working their hips together to get friction.

Josh gripped the younger man’s hips then, his one hand slick against Matt’s skin. The guitarist patted at the bed in search of something and lifted his hips away when Josh suddenly felt the liquid drizzle onto his cock. Matt worked the lube over Josh’s length quickly before throwing the bottle back down and putting a steadying hand on Josh’s chest. He raised himself up, keeping a hand wrapped around Josh, and slowly began to sink back down.

“Nnnngh,” Matt groaned as the singer’s cock stretched him further than Josh’s fingers had. He could feel the crown breech his entrance, his rim slipping over the edge and quickly adjusting again as Matt sank lower. “So big, damn it,” Matt huffed.

Josh just tried to control himself, wanting to give the younger man time to fully settle and adjust around him. Matt went slowly, taking Josh in only a little at a time, working himself up and down in tiny thrusts as he felt the head of Josh’s cock sliding deeper into him. It was driving Josh crazy, the need to just fuck into Matt’s ass completely, but he bit into his lip instead. He reveled in coppery taste of blood in his mouth when he bit down too hard, and he gripped Matt’s hips tighter in his hands.

“A-almost there baby,” Matt panted.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and slid down the last few inches with a gasp. It hurt, and Matt couldn’t stop the little sob of pleasure pain that slipped out of his mouth. Even with the tie wrapped around the singer’s eyes Matt could see the concern on Josh’s face. Matt let himself fall forward onto Josh’s chest, another soft cry escaping his lips as the angle changed, and he nuzzled into Josh’s neck.

“Matt? Are you okay? Shit, what’s wrong?”

Matt waited, breathing heavily as he let his body adjust, and mouthed at Josh’s collarbone. He sucked at the singer’s skin, drawing a deep red mark to the surface, and closed his eyes. Josh’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders and holding him tight.

“Talk to me damn it,” Josh demanded.

Letting out a weak laugh, Matt pushed up enough so that he could seal his lips with the singer’s. Josh moaned into Matt’s mouth, slipping between the younger man’s lips and tasting him. Their tongues worked a slow chase and retreat as Matt became more playful. The younger man pushed at Josh’s chest and got better leverage, his hips shifting and pulling a gasp from his lips. Josh pulled back quickly.

“Josh,” Matt started. He cupped the singer’s cheek in his hand and pecked their lips together again. “I’m okay Josh.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Matt wiggled his hips, feeling Josh move inside him. The singer clenched his jaw. “Said- uhn…said I wanted to take care of you, and I will.”

Josh nodded with a jerk of his head and waited. Matt pushed all the way up then, settling his weight on Josh’s lap and rocking down a little. He lifted his hips, shifting forward slightly before sinking back down. Josh groaned and rubbed Matt’s thighs with his hands. The younger man began a slow pace, lifting up and feeling the long drag of Josh’s cock nearly slipping out of him before pushing down and accepting the hard length again.

Matt felt a heat building in his lower belly, his muscles tightening at an easy pace, and it was incredible. He wanted more, wanted to feel it burn through him. Rocking up quickly, Matt shot down faster than before. Josh jerked, his head kicking back on the pillows and his hips stuttering up.

“Move with me baby,” Matt panted. “Fuck me.”

The guitarist’s words were followed by a shout of pleasure as Josh instantly snapped into motion, digging his heels into the mattress and thrusting up with enough force to nearly knock the younger man off. He kept a good hold on Matt though, and continued to pump his hips up in a fast rhythm.

“Oh my- Fuck Josh,  _yesss,_ ” Matt leaned forward again, his hands planted firmly on Josh’s chest.

Josh kept his grip on the younger man’s hips, dragging Matt down every time he thrust up, their bodies slapping together. Matt’s legs felt weak, the muscles trembling as Josh pounded into him. The pleasure was building quickly then, rushing through Matt and nearly tearing him apart. He felt like he was spinning out of control. Josh rocked up into him full force, jolting him forward before he was yanked back down, and each time Matt could feel the singer’s cock catching on his prostate inside him.

“Josh! Josh, don’t- fuck don’t stop,” Matt panted.

The singer was panting too, his hair damp with sweat as he took full control. Matt couldn’t take it anymore. His hold slipped on Josh’s chest as he reached up with one hand, his breath slamming out of his lungs as he fell forward. Josh didn’t stop, he only held Matt more firmly. Matt let out a small whimper and reached up again, his fingers catching on his tie and pushing it away from the singer’s eyes. Josh’s hips stuttered, but kept moving as he blinked in the light of the room. The younger man smiled weakly as he finally caught sight of Josh’s eyes, the blue of the rings nearly glowing.

“H-hey,” Matt breathed. He laughed softly, brokenly, and leaned down to slot their lips together.

The singer moaned and pushed his mouth against Matt’s, keeping his eyes open. He could finally see the younger man, Matt’s face flushed and shining with sweat. The guitarist’s brown hair was dark, sticking up in some places while plastered down in others. Josh found it adorable and sexy as hell. Without a second thought, he hooked his arm around Matt’s knee and rolled them once again so he was lying above the younger man.

“Ah!” Matt cried out but didn’t protest.

“Fuck Matt,” Josh finally spoke, his voice rough. “You feel so good.”

Matt blinked up at him, a small smile already curving the younger man’s lips. “S-so do you…”

Josh pumped his hips back and forth, fucking into the younger man faster. Dipping down, he pushed against Matt’s neck, licking at the salty skin before sucking at it. Matt moaned and stretched his neck out to give the singer more room. Josh growled and trailed his lips lower, down to Matt’s shoulder and neck. He left a trail of love bites, each one drawing a moan out of the younger man as Josh made it.

“Josh…Josh,” Matt whispered the singer’s name over and over, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Josh finally brought their lips together again and rolled his hips. He could feel Matt tightening around him, the younger man’s muscles clenching. Matt was whimpering, little sounds escaping his lips between chanting Josh’s name.

“Come on Matty,” Josh begged. “Please baby, come for me.”

Matt closed his eyes and nodded, biting his lip as he was rocked against the mattress. He felt every thrust of Josh’s length down to his toes. It felt like his hair was humming with his potential orgasm, and Matt moaned weakly at the feeling. Josh shifted his hips slightly, angling up just right, and slammed forward. Matt screamed, his body instantly clamping down and shaking apart. His cock jerked between their bodies and let out stream after stream of hot sticky liquid. Josh grunted but continued to fuck Matt through. The younger man whined at the back of his throat and pried his eyes open to look at the singer again.

“Josh,” Matt’s voice was soft. He reached up and framed the singer’s face, pulling him down close and pecking their lips together. “Josh please…”

“What- fuck, what do you want me to do?” Josh asked.

Matt smiled sweetly, “Cum inside me…fill me up.”

Josh cursed, his muscles coiling tight faster than he thought possible and letting go. He came instantly, his legs shaking as he tried to continue thrusting as long as he could. He could feel the warm wetness of his cum inside the younger man, and Matt sighed with the feeling as well.

“Love it… Josh, love having you inside me,” Matt whispered.

Josh continued to shake, his cock softening as it let out its final spurts of cum, and his heart raced wildly in his chest. When he couldn’t hold himself up any longer, he fell onto Matt’s chest and rolled them onto their sides. He lifted the younger man’s leg just enough to let his cock slip out of Matt’s heat.

Matt moaned and curled into Josh’s side.

“Fuck,” Josh breathed. He brushed his lips across Matt’s cheek as he swept away the stray hairs on the younger man’s slick forehead.

“Still- still want you inside me,” Matt complained. “Feels so good.” Josh chuckled softly, the sound cracking. Matt sounded just as wrecked but hummed softly, “W-will you…”

The younger man wiggled against Josh’s chest, working into the singer’s arms. Josh curiously slipped his arm down to Matt’s ass, his fingers teasing at the younger man’s abused hole before slipping inside. Matt moaned and rocked against his hand.

“You’re so wet, so hot,” Josh murmured.

Matt kissed Josh’s chest and spread his legs a little wider. Josh was already working two fingers into the younger man’s hole, so he pushed in a third and wiggled them. Matt moaned again, mouthing at Josh’s skin.

“F-feels… Uhn… feels good,” Matt whispered.

Josh couldn’t agree more. He could feel the stickiness of his own cum and the slickness of Matt’s tight walls around his fingers. He twisted his fingers slowly, working them in and out at a relaxed pace. The younger man continued to moan and quickly began rutting against Josh’s thigh, his muscles clenching around Josh’s fingers tightly as he writhed. Josh was shocked to feel the hardness against his leg, Matt’s cock already hard again, and the singer watched in amazement as Matt came for the second time. Matt moaned and whimpered, but managed a happy smile up at Josh as the singer pulled his fingers from the younger man’s heat.

“Th-thank you,” Matt murmured.

Josh smiled broadly, dipping down to brush his lips across Matt’s. The younger man responded tiredly, but cuddled in closer to the singer.

“I love you,” Matt whispered.

Josh’s heart fluttered in his chest. He kissed at Matt’s lips, his cheeks and eyelids, showering him with the soft, feather light touches. “I love you too.”


End file.
